


Midnight Croissants

by zendrella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste loves croissants, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, but like barely, otherwise it's very G, rated T simply for the fact that Adrien is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendrella/pseuds/zendrella
Summary: “Can I get you anything, Chat Noir? A glass of water? A couple of painkillers?”Chat shook his head, but the action made him wince and he let out a small whine, barely loud enough for Marinette to hear. Her heart ached at the sight and she immediately stood up. “Stay here.”“No, don’ go, princess!” Chat complained, but Marinette was already back behind the counter and filling up a glass with cold water.Marinette works at a 24h café. A drunk cat comes in at 3 am.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Midnight Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the prompt for this in, like, April. Last year. Sorry, Ravnir. Here's your café AU.

“I need croissants!”

Marinette jumped at the sound of the front door slamming against the wall, the pling of the bell being drowned out by the loud voice of the cat who just entered.

Well, she says cat. When she lifted her head up from the magazine she was reading, she was met with the sight of a blond boy around her age in a black cat onesie and a cat ear diadem, as well as a mask.

“They’re over here,” she said, closing the magazine with a giggle.

The boy walked up to the counter, leaning against it for support as he looked down at the pastries and cakes. Up close, Marinette could see that his mask was actually makeup, complete with whiskers and a pink nose.

“How long are you open?” he asked, slurring his words slightly. Marinette sighed internally as she realized that this was yet another drunk customer. Figures. For the seventh time that night, she regretted taking the Saturday night shift.

“Forever,” she said with a gesture toward the 24/7 sign above the counter. “That’s the point of a place being open all hours of the day.”

“Oh. Right.” The boy pushed away from the counter and straightened up, swaying slightly as he looked at Marinette. “I’d like five – no, ten croissants, please.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows but didn’t ask any questions as she slid the showcase door open and started picking out croissants. “To go?”

She waited for an answer, and when she didn’t get one, turned her head to look at the boy. Only he was gone. “What the –”

“‘m down here,” the boy’s voice called, and suddenly a hand popped up on the other side of the counter, waving at her.

“Oh my God!” Marinette gasped. “Are you okay?!” She dropped what she was doing and ran around the counter. She crouched down next to the boy and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to a sitting position. “What happened?”

The boy looked around and put his head in one of his hands that he pulled from Marinette’s. “I… I think I’ve had too much to drink,” he mumbled, and Marinette could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Yeah, no kidding, chaton,” she laughed lightly.

“Chat Noir, actually.” The boy gestured down at his clothes. “My buddy Nino dared me to wear it ‘n call myself that.”

Marinette smiled and let go of his hand. “Can I get you anything, Chat Noir? A glass of water? A couple of painkillers?”

Chat shook his head, but the action made him wince and he let out a small whine, barely loud enough for Marinette to hear. Her heart ached at the sight and she immediately stood up. “Stay here.”

“No, don’ go, princess!” Chat complained, but Marinette was already back behind the counter and filling up a glass with cold water.

“Princess?” she echoed as she came around and crouched down again, a smile playing on her lips. She held the glass out to the boy.

He shrugged. “There’s a crown on your apron.” He accepted the glass and took a careful sip. “An’ you’re cute.”

Marinette’s smile widened. “You think I’m cute?”

Chat hummed and nodded. His eyes were half closed, and he looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. “You’re bein’ very nice to me,” he mumbled after nearly ten seconds of silence.

“I just got you some water.”

“You coulda sent me outside after I slipped.”

Marinette shook her head with a small laugh. “Don’t be silly, kitty.”

Chat Noir drank the rest of the water while Marinette took a moment to look at him more properly. His makeup mask was detailed with small paw prints around the edges, matching the paws on the hands and feet of his onesie. His green cat eye contact lenses that she only noticed just now somehow made the whole costume work, instead of making it silly. His face was oddly familiar, but the makeup and contacts made it difficult for her to place why she would recognize him.

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere,” she said when he handed her the empty glass. “Have we met before?”

“Doubt it,” Chat said and reached up to grab the counter. He leaned against it for support as he dragged himself to his feet while Marinette also stood up, putting the glass down by the register. “You’d remember a cute face like mine.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a giggle escaping her lips. “Sure, the charming stranger with a makeup mask and cat eyes.”

“Charmin’, huh?” Chat grinned. He leaned a little closer, close enough for Marinette to see the different shades of green in his contacts. “The Prince Charming to your Princess,” he continued, before he suddenly gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth and leaning back again.

“What?” Marinette frowned and reached out to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, but he grabbed her hand halfway and stared at her with wide eyes. “Chat, what?”

“ _Purr-ince Charming_ ,” he whispered.

Marinette laughed. “That was awful, chaton.”

“I woulda come up with that in like two seconds if I was sober.” Chat reached a hand up to rub his eyes. “God, I really gotta get home.”

“Not without those ten croissants, I hope?” Marinette giggled, already behind the counter again and resuming her work with the pastries. She packed them and gave the paper box to Chat. “That’ll be twelve euros.”

Chat reached into the pocket of his onesie and brought out his wallet. “That… that don’t add up.”

“Buy one, get one free, chaton,” Marinette said with a smile as Chat handed her a €20 bill. “Or maybe I just have a soft spot for strays,” she added with a smirk and gave Chat his change.

Chat bowed deeply, nearly knocking his head on the counter. “Thank you for everything, _purrincess_.” He straightened up and grinned at Marinette, who giggled and curtsied.

“I hope you get home alright, kitty,” she said as he began to leave. He turned his head back and sent her a wink before he walked out the door, the bell’s soft pling echoing in the silence left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Where has she seen him before? On billboards? In class? At a party? Who's to say. I'm certainly not the one to say it, it took me over a year to get this far lmao


End file.
